HighSchool
by Veggie'sBlueBabyBulla
Summary: Senior year of highschool for the gang.. B/V and G/CC Credit to MajinNeda for the image..It's amazing.


_All in Bulma's POV_

* * *

I smiled into the mirror of my black convertible showing the top row of my blindingly white teeth and took a deep breath. This is it..Senior year. I turned and greeted my best friend as she climbed into my gorgeous and not to mention _new_ car and pulled down the mirror.

"Good morning to you too, Chichi". She gave me a small playful scowl. "B... have you seen my new..." I interrupted her by rummaging through my black coach purse and holding up a manicured finger. "I got it." I then proceeded to pull out a small tube of peach lip gloss by Urban Decay.

She gave me a thankful look, then scoffed when I used it before handing it to her. I smiled good-naturedly at her before pulling out her lake estate. "So Chi, what's new?" I rolled my eyes as she started blabbing about some Nikki girl being prego by Steven Wicker.

"I mean what's new with you... not the entire state." She stopped her blubbering and started rambling about hers and Goku's relationship. I frowned a little and turned to look out the window. Although I would never admit it, I was jealous of their relationship. They had met in ninth grade and instantly hit it off.

Everyone I had ever dated always wanted me for my money or looks. _It wasn't fair_. I guess Chichi is just lucky. I smirked to myself. Maybe that would change this year. I pulled into a parking spot right in front of the huge school. We both stepped out and made our way over to Goku who was standing beside the water fountain waiting for us.

I looked around and scanned the faces that were closely watching us. I straightened my black miniskirt and blue Hollister shirt and walked proudly past a clique of freshman girls that were green with envy. I nudged Chichi in the ribs making her notice the envious freshman.

We gave them our sparkling smiles and they all excitedly waved back. Jealously forgotten.

My best friend, Chichi Mau was one of the most popular girls in Star High besides myself of course. She was blessed with long raven hair and big brown eyes that could make any guy's heart melt. She also sported a healthy dark tan with a short miniskirt and a polo shirt.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I have an obsession with clothes._._ Anyway, Chi and I believe to be popular you have to be nice. Were popular and preppy but not total bitches. Everyone looks up to us and respects us. Were sweet as honey if you treat us with respect,but if you don't we will do everything in our power to make your life a living hell. Simple as that.

We stopped our grand entrance in front Goku. I scowled as I watched the couple kiss each other happily in a greeting. "Disgusting.. Get a room. " I stopped my pitiful starring as this unfamiliar gruff voice spoke up. I turned my head and was instantly mind-blown.

I scanned this god-like man that had to be no older than myself. He had a nice lean figure,dark skin, a prominent widow's peak, towering flame hair, and the darkest eyes I have ever seen. Just yummy. My flirting instincts instantly kicked in. "Hey I'm Bulma. What's your name?"

He turned toward me and instantly gave me an annoyed look. "Vegeta Ouji." I smiled dismissing his look. "Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" He gave me a small silent nod. I gave a small sigh. Asshole. Goku suddenly spoke up, "Oh yeah, Bulma this is my friend,Vegeta Ouji, he just moved here."

I gave him a blank look. "Duh Goku, if you weren't trying to suck my friend's face off, I think you would have noticed introductions have already been made." He held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry Bulma. Gosh, chill out." I rolled my infamous blue eyes and let Chichi drag me into the building.

Once in the confines of the bathroom, she started squealing. I gave her a questioning look. "Oh my god B...Goku's friend is fucking drop dead gorgeous ." I thought for a minute then it donned on me. "Oh him..yes. Sexy as all get out..and a total prick.. Chichi your dating Goku...So what the fuck?"

She stopped her prancing and faced me donning a serious look. "B, for you. Ya'll would be adorable." I sweat dropped." Chi, We just met him like literally less than ten minutes ago." She nodded. "And?'' I exhaled and shrugged. I strutted over to the mirror and checked my perfect reflection making sure my wavy blue hair was still in place.

"Chichi, let's go the bell is about to-". The bell interrupted me. I sighed and pulled a stick of pepper-mint gum out of my expensive purse. "Let's go find our classes."

* * *

Finally...I had found my chemistry class in the rather large school. I nodded my head at the teacher standing at the door all the while my luxurious blue curls bounced. I strutted in the room and observed my surroundings. There was barely anyone in the classroom.

Just a couple of nerds...I sat down in the back corner of the room and waited for the tardy bell to ring. After the bell rung, the class slowly starting filling in. I heard books slam onto the desk next to me and a stool slide back. I turned my head to them ,my face graced with a smile of greeting until I realised who it was.

"Vegeta"? He gave me a 24 carrot smirk. "The one and only." I scoffed and turned away from him to find my cotton candy lip gloss.

The perky teacher slammed the door and clapped her hands loudly and jumped up and down going on about this year's projects as people oogled her. She had a pretty face and two big ole bouncing watermelons sitting upon her chest. I could already tell all the boys were going to like this class.

I glanced at Vegeta through my peripheral vision to see if he was looking at her chest bounce around like no body's business. I giggled to myself. He had a look of total disgust on his face.

"Alright class, My name is Mrs. Lara. Welcome to my chemistry class. You will be working with the perosn sitting at your table today...If there is going to be a problem please let me know..even though there shouldn't because I'm walking you all through this lesson...so shut up and listen."

I raised an eyebrow at the pretty woman's change in behavior. Vegeta then gave me a questioning look. "Do you think you will be able to do the shit shes assigned to us?" I gave him a blank look. "I'm heiress to CC...a certified genius..Of course."

He yawned."Well good, because I'm gonna take a nap." I rolled my azure eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

I met Chichi infront of my locker after first period. "So how was class?" She asked curiously twirling her dark hair around her index finger. "Besides the fact that my partner is a fucking slug? Good. He took a freaking nap, and left me with all of the work to do. Even though I am the smartest woman on the damn planet it would be nice to have some damn help sometimes."

Chichi held up a manicured finger. "B...who is it..?" I sighed then patted my black miniskirt down. "Vegeta." She nodded. "Is second period your free period?" I nodded and locked arms with her. "Lets go to Dairy Queen. I'm up for some icecream."

* * *

**Yay? Nay? It's going to get better as it progresses. I'm in my senior year of Highschool and my biology teacher acts just like their chemistry 's horrible. **

**N-E ways...goodbye. Next chap up soon.**


End file.
